Blub Blub Blub
by Hopeakaarme
Summary: Oishi has an exciting surprise for Eiji. However, Eiji finds entirely new meanings in it. Shounen ai Golden Pair. December fic for the 1st day.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. Konomi Takeshi does. I'm merely playing with them for the moment.

A/N: Ever since the 1st of December, I have been posting one fic/update a day over at my LJ, **lumelle**. These updates have been in series of five fics sharing a theme.

The first series of five was fics of the first five TeniPuri pairings I ever wrote.

* * *

Blub Blub Blub

"Sooo~" Eiji grinned, dropping his school bag on the floor, making his way to Oishi's bed in a couple of long strides and flopping down on it. Oishi's bed was always so soft~ "What is it you wanted to show me?" Oishi had been awfully secretive lately. Well, for a day or two, at least. Eiji hated it when people were secretive around him. If it wasn't something exciting, there was no reason to make it look like it by hiding it, and if it was exciting, well, then Eiji wanted to know it. Right away, too. He'd have thought Oishi at least would know better than try to hide things from him like that… Stupid Oishi. Stupid stupid Oishi. At least now he had finally agreed to let Eiji see his great big secret, too~

"Well, you certainly won't see it from over there," Oishi chuckled, smiling at him in that special Oishi way that always made him feel like maybe he shouldn't have been quite so silly but really it was all right because however silly he was Oishi still liked him, Oishi would still like him no matter what. It was a nice smile. Eiji liked that smile. "Come on, over here." Oishi set his own school bag against the wall before crouching in front of his aquarium, beckoning Eiji closer.

Eiji rolled off the bed, curious as ever. Oishi's aquarium was certainly fascinating. He couldn't perhaps always understand just how Oishi could spend what seemed like hours cleaning it and moving little stones from one place to another and cutting plants when everything just looked the same afterwards, but at least he understood why it could be fun to sit watching the fish. There were a lot of colourful little fish in Oishi's tank, moving here and there among the plants and decorations, and Eiji was fairly sure he could have just sat there watching for hours and not grow bored at all. Oishi sometimes laughed at him for it, saying he was like a cat watching its prey, which always made Eiji first meow and then attack Oishi for calling him a cat. Such insults were punishable by death~ Or at the very least by lots of tickles.

Now, he once again scooted close to the aquarium, pressing his face almost entirely against the glass. "What is it?" he asked curiously. "Have you gotten a new fish? Is it a really pretty one? Nyaa, tell me already!" But if it was just a new fish, why would Oishi be so secretive and mysterious about it?

"I could say that," Oishi laughed. "Look. See that bush over there? The really leafy one?"

Eiji looked over to where Oishi was pointing and then nodded. Yes, he did see it. It had grown somewhat thicker than Oishi usually allowed it to, he noticed, but certainly that couldn't be Oishi's secret. Or if it was, it was certainly the lamest secret in the entire history of secrets. Or worse.

"Great," Oishi said, smiling. "Now… look carefully. See anything funny about it? Anything… moving? You should be able to see it, if anyone…"

Eiji frowned a bit, looking carefully at the plant. What did Oishi mean, anyway? Had his plant suddenly started moving? Maybe that was it, Eiji thought. Maybe Oishi's plant had turned into a horrible fish-eating alien that had to be defeated before it had taken all the inhabitants of his aquarium as its prey and bathed all the water in the tank in fish blood… but if that was it, Oishi couldn't be smiling…

Something flashed in the corner of his eye. Something… small. Really small. Eiji gasped, eyes widening as he again pressed his face as close as possible to see properly. He caught that small thing again. And then another. And another.

Turning his head to look at Oishi, Eiji tried to say something but couldn't for a moment, his mouth open but silent, eyes wide. "Those… what are those?" he finally managed to get out. "Are they…"

Oishi chuckled at his expression. "Those, Eiji, are fish babies," he then said, smiling. "It seems some of my guppies like each other very, very much."

"Nyaa, that's so exciting!" Eiji peered more closely at the little fishes. They certainly looked like babies~ They were so tiny! He probably could have fit a dozen of them on the tip of his finger, they were so small. "How many are there? Are they girls or boys? Do they have names yet?"

"I don't know," Oishi replied, smiling at his excitement. "They're too young to tell them apart or see if they're girls or boys, yet, so I'm waiting until they grow a bit first before naming them. I've been trying to count them, too, but I always keep getting a different result. Which is why I need your help." Oishi looked at him. "Your eyes certainly should be able to count them all, right, Eiji?"

"Of course!" He nodded happily. "Leave it all to Kikumaru-sama, nyaaa~" Nose pressed against the glass, he counted the elusive baby fish as best as he could. They weren't exactly tennis balls, but they certainly seemed bouncy enough~ Finally, after a couple of recounts, he grinned, flopping down on his back on the floor. "Seven!" he proclaimed happily.

"Is that so?" Oishi murmured. "I'm glad. I only counted four this morning and was afraid I'd lost some of them. Hiding among the leaves does give them some safety, but sometimes the bigger fish still manage to get at them."

"That's just wrong, though," Eiji sighed. "It's so cruel, eating small defenceless fish like that~"

"And this coming from the cat who probably would like them for dinner." Really, Oishi was lucky Eiji didn't feel like pouncing him right now. That comment so deserved tickles. And lots of them, too. "They are quite cute, though, aren't they?"

"They really are~ So small and cute and – small!" Eiji grinned, reaching out a hand to tug at Oishi's sleeve. "Ne, ne, Oishi? How does it feel to be a daddy?"

"Uh… what?" Oishi looked slightly flustered at his words. "What do you mean by that, Eiji?"

"Well, they're babies, right? And they're your fish. So they're your babies!" Eiji concluded. Really, his logic was impossible to beat.

"And what if Eiji fish is their daddy?" Oishi asked challengingly, though the flush still stayed on his cheeks. "What does that make you, then?"

"Stuuupid Oishi." Eiji pouted, looking at the bright red boy guppy named Eiji. "That makes them my babies, too, of course!" He grinned widely. "Ne, ne, Oishi~ We have babies!"

"Well, that's not something I thought I'd ever hear," Oishi laughed, still fighting a blush very heroically. "Though I have to say," he leant over Eiji, a small smile on his lips, "that if I have to have babies with someone, I'd certainly like it to be Eiji."

Now, it was Eiji who flushed. Silly Oishi, saying things like that… "You'd better," he growled, trying to hide his blush. "Or else I'll be upset at you~ And you don't want to have Kikumaru-sama upset at you, nyaaa!"

"You're right. I certainly don't." Oishi smiled, Oishi always smiled so nicely, and then he leant down and kissed Eiji and really stupid Oishi was so silly making him flush again. But Oishi was nice and sweet and cute when he blushed so really Eiji couldn't help but forgive him.

Besides, it was really funny to look at everyone's reactions when he started practice the next day by cheerfully announcing he and Oishi had made babies.


End file.
